


Shallow Witch

by gally_hin



Series: Ad Vitam Aeternam [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Art, Fanart, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Let Sam swear 2k21, Lot of swears, Poor Coping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gally_hin/pseuds/gally_hin
Summary: A dry laugh pushed itself up her throat and left her lips forcefully. If she was lucky to be here, then Paulina’s presence was a damn miracle.
Relationships: Sam Manson & Paulina Sanchez
Series: Ad Vitam Aeternam [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573435
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Shallow Witch

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give a huuuge thanks to PerthroSeidraikiri for the beta read, I love you 💚
> 
> And thanks BriarLovesU for the last proof checking, making sure important information are understable, love you too 💚
> 
> Still working on Dash’s part, but since my all fics are linked I needed to post this one first

“Miss Manson! Your grades are getting worse and worse... or should I say, catastrophic!!”

All the students had headed off for lunch, escaping the confines of the classroom; her ‘friends’ had bolted too the moment her name had left the teacher’s mouth, leaving Sam behind alone with him in the classroom. Her legs tense and her hands entwined behind her back, she fidgeted nervously; biting her lower lip, smudging some of her violet lipstick and swallowed hard. It was difficult to breathe.

“Sorry sir, I will try to d-”

“You already said that last time,”

Indeed she had said it.

“Listen, I don’t know your personal life and honestly, _I don’t care_.” He hissed, folding his arms as he stared down at her in displeasure.

That wasn’t something she had expected to hear coming from someone all her classmates and herself depended on to guide them, and it hurt.

“But if your results continue down this pattern, I will have to take disciplinary actions. Do you understand Miss Mason?”

Sam slowly nodded her head, trying to keep her face high and look straight into the eyes of her head teacher; though towering from all her height the seated man she was crushed by his heavy cold glare. She clenched her teeth, pinching the bottom of her shirt as she felt a familiar burn at the corners of her eyes. 

“Put that into your little mind. You have the _abundant fortune_ to be here. The acceptance rate, here, in this prestigious school is lower than 10%.” He mumbled, “And I still will never get how _you_ managed to pass the entry exam while many brighter candidates failed,”

Sam chewed her cheek, swallowing the little prickle in her throat. 

His lips downturned and he stepped around his desk, towering over her. Although his physique was different, the man reminded her, by his gestures, his expressions, his stern tone, of Mr. Lancer. But that was where the similarities ended, even if he wasn’t perfect, Mr. Lancer was a good teacher, attentive to his students and caring.  
  
“Only the best of the country can and should enter, and only the best of the best graduate. So pull up your socks Miss Mason, pull your grades together and don’t waste anymore of your parent’s money or my _time_ … You’re lucky to even be here.”

Unlike Mr. Lancer this man was cruel.

“Yes, sir...”

* * *

Sam sat on the stairs behind the building. The dark isolated spot was the only place at school where she could find refuge and peace, hidden in the dust and shadows. 

She sighed and placed her lunch box filled to the brim with salad on the cement steps. She felt like throwing up with each and every bite as her teacher’s words still swirled in her head. He was right, everything was falling apart and now her grades were worse than ever, but she was tired and she felt lost.

She grinned to herself beside the situation as one of his lines echoed through her mind.

_‘You’re lucky to even be here-’_

A dry laugh pushed itself up her throat and left her lips forcefully. If she was lucky to be here, then Paulina’s presence was a damn miracle. Her mind wandered and each and every single time it wandered back to Paulina.

They had gotten into the same college, and Paulina had chosen to pursue ecology too; when and how that had happened she had no idea. But it made her feel sour then a bit hopeful that maybe if Paulina could do it, she could too. 

Maybe.  
If only she was still willing to try.

She sighed deeply again, longer this time, and covered her eyes, pressing forehead with her palm. Since their last year at Casper High, Paulina had stopped responding to her hurtful comments, and had chosen to ignore it. Now, they simply avoided each other like the plague.

And it sucked, that each and every corner Sam had to act like things didn’t bother her, she had worked so hard to get here, she had fought so hard trying to forget... And still, everything seemed to be backfiring and Paulina was everywhere-

White heels stopped beside her, gleaming knowingly.

“Hi, Sam.”

_Speak of the witch._

Sam lifted her head nonchalantly, her palm still covering the right side of her face. She peeked through her fingers and hissed, “What do you want?” 

Paulina raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled an elegant little pink envelope out, pressing it forward. “Here, take this.”

Sam took it, her fingertips pulling the paper away and eyeing it suspiciously as if it was soaked in deadly poison. It was a party invitation at Amity Park during the holidays, for Paulina’s birthday.

“You’re fucking kidding right? I don't know what you’re plotting but I'm really, really not in the mood !”

Sam’s fingers clenched around the invitation before crumpling it up and throwing it to the floor. Her logical side restraining her from getting up and crushing it under her combat boots.

Her classmate watched stoically at the crumpled and now soggy piece of paper, clearly expecting the action and finally she spoke, “Listen, I know why you’re upset and I know what happened… Trust me, I'm sincerely sorry for what happened to-”

“That’s not your shit to be worried about…”

Paulina frowned, upset, her lips twisting into a small grimace. Ignoring the insult once again and only pissung off Sam more.

_Always so annoying and irritating… Thinking she knows me, thinks she can just get things and make me feel like shit. Gods, it’s like highschool all over again._

Intelligibly accentuating each word, Paulina replied slowly but firmly, “I’m the class president, so even if you don’t like it, this-is-still-my-problem...”

Sam laughed inwardly. Paulina? _Class president?_

She wished it was a joke, she sincerely really wished it...

But it was true.

At first, she wanted to run in elections, but with everything that had happened, the accident, the research, the sleepless nights, _his d-_

She shook her head. Banishing the myriad of thoughts.

But with everything that had happened, she was simply too tired to do it. Paulina had been elected without any trouble, and it was the biggest gag of Sam’s life. 

She gazed at the latina’s outfits, silently examining it. The difference between them was strong, like day and night. 

Now that she was far from Amity Park and from her parents, Sam could finally embrace the goth look and wear all black, from her turtleneck to her shoes (she made an exception for the silver pendant from her two best friends). And Paulina was always still as bright and feminine, wearing disgusting pink shaded blazers and v-neck shirts which always revealed her chest. Sam sighed. 

_Such a bitch._

She fingered the pendant around her neck, twisting it. 

But even if Paulina was a pain in her side, and even if she initially thought her election victory was because of her popularity (or more likely her big breasts), Sam had to face reality and admit it. Paulina was serious and competent with the duty, perhaps even more than she could have done. Ironically trying not to go against her own views too, Paulina had the right to wear whatever she wanted, and she didn’t have the right to judge her for that. 

She learned it way too late.

Sam lifted her chin, glaring into her eyes, and whispered, “Who told you?”

“Wes.”

“That noisy fuc-”

“Sam,” Paulina cut in, “Amity Park has only one high school, so news spreads fast you know?”

Sam’s purple gaze narrowed away from Paulina’s turquoise one and kept silent. That the best thing she could do. It was the best thing _they could_ do, simply avoid each other and no longer talk.

Paulina continued, “Anyway I’m sorry for your loss.”

Sam grinned an ugly wide smile, her lips stretching at the corners that it hurt to hold it, “Like you know what it feels like to lose a-”

And finally, Paulina snapped, her heels clicking against the ground as she moved closer.

“Why are you always so stubborn and aggressive?” 

Sam became silent again, she bit inside her mouth and clenched her shaking fists. Her violet nails digging into her palm and piercing her flesh were less painful than the constant sting in her chest.

“Understand that, even if I’m sure that what I feel doesn’t come close to your pain,” Paulina exhaled shakily, ”I know what it feels like to _lose someone,_ ” She lowered her shoulders while exhaling out of her pink lips, “I only want to help.”

“I don’t want your _pity_.” 

“It’s not a pity _Sammy._ ”

The nickname made Sam shiver. She wrapped her hands around herself, trying to stop the tremors from her shoulder and hoping her moment of weakness would stay unnoticed.

If she saw it, Paulina said nothing, “Since elementary school, you never had a lot of friends, and college didn’t help. You barely talk to people who don’t meet your ‘standards’, sometimes become aggressive, and remain isolated. And honestly _I didn’t care_ ,” Sam bit her lower lip.

“Because you've always been like that and never seem to be bothered.” 

Paulina paused, she frowned her eyes and stared at the piece of paper carelessly left on the floor. “But I saw your change of behavior these last months. You’re more gloomy and dark than ever, something I… I didn’t even think it was possible.”

The goth refused to reply and refused to laugh at the ‘joke’. In a voice devoid of sarcasm, the latina asked calmly, “When was the last time you slept or ate properly?” 

Sam looked at her untouched salad. She hadn't taken care of herself for _months_ , she didn’t have the energy for it anymore… but she hated being mothered. She was always mothered and commanded by everyone… by her parents, by her professors, recently way too much by Tucker... and now Paulina ? 

Everything seemed to be running the wrong way around.

She darkly wondered what sound the broken bones would make if she strangled her thin tan neck.

_Leave me alone…_

Paulina took a long breath, “Let me tell you something. I always envy your ability to speak your mind. You are independent, confident, honest with yourself and have great principles. That’s why I decided to pursue ecology too.” 

She paused, searching for more words, hesitating, “But now...You’re literally a shadow of yourself… I know it’s hard for you and I _know_ it won’t be easy. I know what I will say is horrible and it’s hard _but_ Sam… you need to move on... move on from your loss… move on like- ” 

She stopped and turned her head, covering her lips with her hand and Sam understood the implication. The two girls shared a shy look of understanding. Even though Sam’s was still more angry than shy.

But everything came running back.

A friendship between two girls, silly nicknames, moments of joy and empty arguments. All old fun and happy memories were now buried deep down, while sorrow and regret bloomed on its grave. 

Sam shook her head stubbornly forcing herself to forget and tried a cheap reply, “You ditched me...”

“I never ditched you.”

* * *

_“Those boys are mean. Hopefully they won’t bother you again. What’s your name?”_

_“Paulina… and you ?”_

  
  


_“You’re my best friend Sammy, do you know that ?”_

_“I know and you are mine too, Paulie.”_

  
  


_“I think he is interested in me. It’s never happened before. It feels nice.”_

_“What are you talking about ? You’re beautiful, of course boys would be interested in you.”_

_“But you will still say number one in my heart Sammy. Friends before all.”_

_“Friends for life.”_

  
  


_“Do you want to come with us ?”_

_“No thanks...”_

  
  


_“Why do you keep following them? You don’t need them, you have me! Why do you want to be popular so bad?”_

_“They’re nice guys... Then just come with me! You can’t stay alone in your corner forever Sammy!”_

_“Don’t call me that !”_

  
  


_“I'm sorry Paulina...”_

_“Me too… Friends before all?”_

  
  


_“Stop dressing like a slut, it’s infuriating…”_

_“What’s wrong with you?!!”_

  
  


_“I don’t understand Sam! You’ve never commented on my look before! Why don’t you want me to make more friends? Why do you want to keep me under control? Why-”_

_“Shut up”_

_“!”_

_“There are days I wish I had never met you...”_

  
  


_“Paulina, please open the door!”_

_“Leave me alone papa… ”_

_“Baby, it’s been a whole month, please… please… open...”_

  
  


_“Kudos, Danny. You just set an all-time speed record for drowning in the shallow end of the gene pool.”_

_“Oh, no! You did not just call me shallow, did you?!”_

  
  


_"What's happened between you and Paulina?"_

_"Next time you ask me this I will drown you in your glass Tuck."_

  
  


_“Sam, I’m tired of all those bickering… I’m not going to take this anymore. I’m… done. Have a nice day…”_

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


She picked up the invitation on the floor and handed it back to Sam. “It’s just an invitation, you don’t have to come if you don’t want to. But if you do, I’ll be sure to have something vegan prepared for you.” She weakly smiled, a little upturn of her lips but nonetheless sincere smile, then waved her hand and left with a whisper of ‘see you.’

Sam, now finally alone, tired and empty, let the memories eat at her. She forced herself to exalte and blinked quickly to chase away the urge to cry. If anything, maybe, Paulina wasn’t the _real_ _shallow witch_... 

She bit her lips hard enough to bleed, wiping off the remainder of her lipstick. Her shaking fingers squeezed tightly the crumpled letter before tucking it into her pocket. 

**Author's Note:**

> I write this because I don’t like how Paulina’s character as the “popular feminine girl” is portrayed as negative and shallow. And I don’t like how she is despited by the writers while Sam is acclaimed; even though they share similar traits, like hypocrisy.
> 
> But in the end, for me these 2 characters were only immature teenage girls, with qualities, flaws, quarrels, naivety and lack of communication. So I wanted to make them mature a little and grow.
> 
> I think everyone one day lose a friend because of some stupid arguments, actions or inactions, and regret it deeply until adulthood, it’s sadly part of growing.


End file.
